


De l'art de communiquer

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quel genre de Premier Ministre offre une édition du Kama-Sutra, franchement ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'art de communiquer

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt par Niennanou :** POTUS/FLOTUS et un Kama-Sutra

« Quel genre de Premier Ministre offre une édition du Kama-Sutra, franchement ?

— ...

— Je porte un pyjama en soie, et rien d’autre, je tiens à le souligner, et tu es en train de caresser la couverture d’un vieux bouquin. Tu ne crois pas qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce tableau ?

— C’est une _superbe_ édition du Kama-Sutra, Abbey. Regarde ça ! Rien que la finesse du cuir est...

— Tu es la seule personne de ma connaissance capable de rendre ennuyeuse la lecture de ce truc.

— Contrairement aux fantasmes de la plupart des gens, que tu partages de toute évidence, ce n’est pas un manuel de positions sexuelles, espèce de Philistinne. C’est un ouvrage d’un grand intérêt pour comprendre les moeurs de l’Inde ancienne.

— Je suis sûre que c’est ce que CJ avait en tête quand elle m’a suggéré de jeter un coup d’oeil à la position de...

— Qu’est-ce que CJ vient faire dans cette histoire ?

— CJ est géniale au lit.

— Est-ce que je veux savoir comment tu sais ça ?

— Elle l’a dit. A un député. Ou à un chef de cabinet. Quelque chose comme ça.

— Okay. Est-ce que je dois avoir avec ma porte-parole une conversation sur la façon appropriée de communiquer ?

— Je crois qu’elle s’en tire pas trop mal toute seule. Tiens, regarde ça. Une partie sur l’art et la manière de choisir un compagnon.

— Tu as déjà un compagnon.

— On ne sait jamais. Ca peut servir si tu je dois continuer à lutter contre une reliure en cuir pleine fleur du XVIIème... »

* *


End file.
